


Foxy Silver

by mycitruspocket



Series: Past and Future Stories from “Of Bikes And Brollies” [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Friendship, Hair Kink, Hair appreciation, Love, M/M, One Shot, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade's hair: contemned by some but appreciated by the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy Silver

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mystrade ficlet, but my verse is expanding!
> 
> This was written for the first Silver Fox Saturday on tumblr, which isn't a thing yet but I really hope it will be!

"Oh Greg, look! You’ve got yourself your first grey hair with 30, well done you and your bloody police work!"

It was his mother who saw it first. She had never approved of his dangerous and stressful job choice and was sure New Scotland Yard was to blame for this.

His daughter Sue had always found it quite endearing and had often played with a wisp of greying hair when she was little, saying that his hair colour would soon be 'foxy silver' and giggled sweetly about it.

Sherlock had once held a speech about how a high stress level and greying hair were connected, but Greg zoned out for most of it and instead thought about how stress and Sherlock were connected.

On one of their regular pub visits John had told him that he never saw how grey he had gotten himself when he had his military haircut, and that he had been a bit startled when he grew his hair longer and, one morning, was greeted by much more grey spots than he had expected.

The bloke Greg’s ex-wife had cheated on him had chestnut brown hair, just the colour Greg used to have when they started dating so long ago.

However, Greg had always always been very self-confident about his changing hair colour, and how could he not when Mycroft so obviously loved it?

*

Mycroft loves to ruffle his lover's hair in the morning to wake Greg. Sometimes he pokes his nose into it, inhaling deeply before planting a soft kiss into the salt and pepper mess. He tugs at it in wild passion when he's looking down where Greg licks and sucks between his legs, uncontrolled moans escaping Mycroft whilst praising the silvery beauty that slips through his fingers. Mycroft has never seen Greg in person before he turned into the silver fox he now knows by heart, but when he looks at an old picture of his beloved in younger years, he always thinks that the colour is still there, in his eyes; the most unfathomable chocolate brown he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, I'm not a native speaker and I would love to hear if you liked what you read.  
> 


End file.
